zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Renita Ryder
Renita Ryder (梾打刃塔 Láidǎ Rèntǎ, literally: "blade tower"), commonly referred to as Ren, originally born Prudence Kingsley, is a 23 year old member of the Ryder Clan and Reginald and Remington Ryder's older cousin. Following the death of his parents, Remy went to live with his cousin, under whom he completed his training. Ren was born with a unique "sixth sense" that allows her to naturally detect demons without the need for a spell or magical enhancement. In addition to being a demon hunter, Ren is also a highly skilled exorcist, using her sixth sense to locate malevolent spirits or ghosts haunting buildings and exorcising them. She was briefly mentioned during arc 3 and makes her first appearance in arc 4 in which she joins the Shadow Strikers in their battle against Mo Wang, Shen Du and Dragen to prevent the three from acquiring the Keys of the Demon King. She displayed much difficulty and avoidance in befriending her cousin's new friends, which proved to make working with them in combat difficult. After being confronted over her poor team working skills, Ren began making efforts to improve herself. It is eventually revealed during her final match against Dragen that Renita is actually adopted. She was not born into the Ryder family bloodline like many believed and was instead recruited as a child for her sixth sense abilities after her parents abandoned her in fear of her powers. Physical description Renita is a beautiful young woman with bright blue eyes and blazing orange hair combed back on her right while gathered over her left shoulder. She sports a more modern take on a Ryder uniform, wearing a dark green leather jacket that leaves her midriff exposed and tan colored pants. She also wears black boots with chains, a blue shirt and bandanna around her shin and a black belt that holsters her dual sai and compound bow. She also has a quiver of arrows and a jian sword strapped on her back. Finally, she wears dark red fingerless gloves, gauntlets on both forearms and a light blue crystal pendulum around her neck. Personality Hardened by her years of training and demon hunting, Renita maintains a serious demeanor when it comes to her line of work. She doesn't waste time in getting her job down and is known for her ruthlessness in combat, but also for her effectiveness in getting the job done. She is always on alert and ready to fight since she can instantly sense if a demon or spirit is near her. She is not without compassion, however, and cares greatly for the safety of humans. She is also willing to show compassion to spirits and demons, but only after determining if they are good. Despite the skepticism of many regarding her line of work, Ren chooses not to bother wasting her time in convincing people of the existence of demons and prefers to let people believe what they want. In battle, Ren displays a quick and efficient nature, albeit at the expense of abandoning the Shadow Strikers. However, due to having worked so closely with other Ryder slayers, she assumed they would know what to do and follow her lead. This assumption and the subsequent confusion caused by her reckless charging ahead resulted in a disastrous failure in their efforts to get the Moon Key. During her brief conversation with Arran Kuang, he was able to pick out several details about her despite having barely known her. In particular, he assessed that the reason she was so emotionally closed off was a result of a past experience in which she either lost someone or someone betrayed her. Ren deflected his words by changing the topic, which only made Arran more confident that he was right. Regardless, it is uncertain what exactly happened to Ren in her past. This event is later revealed to be having been abandoned by her parents. As a child, Ren's parents were frightened by and failed to understand the nature of her sixth sense abilities. Unable to bear with it, they abandoned her at an orphanage. When she eventually realized that they would not be coming back for her, Ren began to develop a dark outlook on life and believed that she could not count on anyone but herself, effectively shutting herself out from other people, most of whom viewed her as a problem child. Since her adoption by the Ryder Clan, Ren feels as though she has finally found a purpose and maintains an extreme loyalty to the Ryders for everything they gave her, even legally changing her name. Despite being an adult, Ren is still clearly bothered by her past experience with being abandoned to the point where it has affected her ability to trust in and rely on others, though she has begun to do so more with the Strikers. Abilities As a member of the prestigious Ryder Clan, Ren was trained in various forms of combat and techniques for seeking, subduing and slaying demons. Powers *'Sixth sense:' Renita was born with a unique "sixth sense" ability that allows her to naturally detect supernatural and magical energies without the aid of magical spells or enhancements. **'Demon detection:' She can easily sense the presence of any demons within her range, even if they are in a human disguise. She cannot, however, see through a demon's human disguise, only sense when they are near her. In addition, exceptionally powerful demons may be able to mask their presence, making it more difficult for her to track them. **'Spirit detection:' Ren can also detect the presence of other spiritual beings such as malevolent or benevolent spirits and even ghosts. **'Aura perception:' Ren is also capable of perceiving an individual's aura and determining their morality based on it's color of blue for good or red for bad. **'Mediumship:' Ren can communicate with spirits of the dead. *'Chi Wizardry:' Ren is well-versed in some basic Chi Wizardry spells designed to harm and subdue demons though she prefers using weapons to slay demons instead. *'Enhanced strength, speed and agility' *'Enhanced dexterity, reflexes and maneuverability' Skills *'Enhanced combat skills:' Ren had been trained from a young age in various forms of combat, including unarmed and armed. **'Weapon mastery:' Ren has mastered several forms of armed combat, by typically favors swords, utilizing a Chinese jian sword in battle. However, she can easily work with whatever she finds if she is unarmed. **'Hand-to-hand combat mastery:' She has also mastered physical, unarmed combat and can easily hold her own against several average humans or a demon. *'Marksmanship:' She is a skilled marksman, capable of striking a target at a great distance with his throwing knives. *'Enhanced archery:' Ren is a deadly archer, able to hit her targets with near-perfect precision. *'Enhanced saimanship:' Ren is particularly skilled in the use of dual sai. *'Stealth and infiltration:' Ren is well-trained in stealth and infiltration and is a master at blending into an environment and shadows. She can easily infiltrate high security locations and move about without giving away his position. *'Dowsing:' Using her sixth sense ability with her crystal pendulum, Ren is able to locate people and objects wherever they may be. However, in order to dowse a specific target, she must either be familiar with the target's specific signature or have something belonging to or that has been touched by the target in order to effectively locate them. **'Energy location:' Using her dowsing ability, Ren can also locate "hot spots" of magical energy. **'Tracking:' This makes Ren an excellent tracker of demonic targets. *'Lockpicking:' Ren is also proficient in picking locks, as she was able to break into her cousin's apartment. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Despite her training and skill, Ren still has the strength and physical fitness of a young woman, meaning she could be overpowered by someone larger and stronger than her. *'Communication:' Though Ren was well-trained by the Ryder Clan and could easily work with other slayers without having to voice their plans to each other in battle, Ren displayed poor communication with members of the Shadow Strikers during combat. Due to all her years in working with other slayers, she developed a strong bond with them to the point where calling out next phases was unnecessary. Ren wrongly assumed the Strikers would know what she was doing and follow her lead, which resulted in their failure to secure the Moon Key. *'Poor teamwork:' As an extension of her poor communication, though Ren works well with other trained slayers, she showed poor teamwork in working with the Strikers. She charged ahead without informing them of her intentions and expected them to know what to do without her having to say it. Equipment *'Dual sai:' Attached on her belt are a pair of dual sais which act as her primary weapon of choice. *'Jian:' Ren's Jian sword is her secondary weapon of combat that she uses when fighting in the field. It is a traditional sword and is not collapsible like Remy's. This sword is particularly unique because it was made with a special material and magically enchanted to dispel malevolent magic. It can easily slice through and destroy evil spirits and ghosts as well as instantly nullify demonic magic attacks. *'Collapsible bow:' On her waist is a collapsible compound bow which Ren uses to shoot enemies from afar. *'Trick arrows:' In addition to standard arrows, Ren also has several trick arrows including but not limited to: grappling, explosive, ensarement, bolas, and flashbang. *'Crystal pendulum:' Ren uses her pendulum in combination with her sixth sense powers to locate her targets. *'Throwing knives:' Ren uses throwing knives when trying to assassinate a target or pin them down. *'Hidden blade:' Ren possesses a sleek hidden blade on the gauntlet on her left arm, which she can bring out with the flick of his wrist. The weapon's melee capabilities are fairly weak and it is mostly used for surprise attacks. *'Taser:' Ren has a hand-held taser that can be used at short or long range to deliver a devastating electrical blast. *'Stun grenades:' Ren carries around stun grenades and uses these during fights to disorientate her opponents. *'Motorcycle:' Ren has a black and blue motorcycle which she uses to travel. Trivia *Renita's name is of Latin origin and means "resistant". *Her nickname "Ren" is not to be confused with Linos' surname of his human alias, which is also "Ren". *Renita was known as "Alex" during an early, silhouette preview . *Her favorite dessert is lemon white chocolate cheesecake. *Since Renita is not a blood relative of the Ryder family, she lacks the blood power her cousins have. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z